Forbidden
by LoveJenn
Summary: Alicia and Josh were going out. Alicia couldn't tell him that she was on a boy fast. He found out anyways. How did he find out? What if... one of her own friends betrayed her? New title! Rated T for betrayal, kissing, etc.
1. Trailer

**They were secretly going out**

_Alicia talking to Josh online while doing homework_

**They were the perfect couple**

_Josh and Alicia kissing_

**She hadn't told him about the boyfast**

_Alicia pacing while trying to decide what to do, how to tell him_

**But someone told him about it.**

_Josh sitting at his computer, dumb founded by the IM he just got_

**What will happen when he finds out that Alicia kept it a secret?**

_"Josh, I tried to tell you about it. I really did. I just got scared."_

_"Why did you keep this a secret? Why? I loved you, Alicia. But you kept it a secret, and I can't take anymore of your secrets or anything. We're over."_

_"Josh, wait!"_

_Alicia sliding down on the ground under the tree, tears running freely down her cheeks_

**How did he find out?**

_Alicia wondering how Josh found out._

_Cam talking to Alicia about who betrayed her_

**Is there someone to blame?**

_"MASSIE! How could you do this to me? You know that I love Josh, and yet you put on this damn boyfast just because you were called immature by Derrington, and couldn't take the pain! You are too much of a selfish little bitch to know how others feel about the boyfast. I HATE YOU!"_

_"Good, Alicia, because you're out of the NPC. Forever."_

**Who will she turn to?**

_Alicia sitting with tears running down her cheeks._

**Will she ever trust anyone again?**

_"How can I trust you when you betrayed me?"_

**Will Josh ever forgive her?**

_Josh looking at the computer, trying to find a way to tell Alicia that she was forgiven._

Find out in...

Forbidden.

Coming soon to a computer screen near you.


	2. Boyfast

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, and Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own The Clique by Lisi Harrison, but I do own this story plot.

**AN:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while. I haven't had any ideas for the beginning, but now I do.

This story will be in Alicia's POV, and starts after the end of SWaD.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

After I had heard the words, "boyfast," my first thoughts were, _how could she do this? _I mean, like, seriously, Massie Block knows I've been in love with Josh since the first time I saw him. Did she know about my very deep love for Josh, how I have thought about his dark brown eyes, the way he loved Ralph Lauren, just like I did, ever since I met him at the welcoming party my family had hosted in my house for Nina, aka the boy-snatching-slut who tried to steal him away?

Ah-bviously not.

The only question I had to ask was, "Does this mean that I can't e-mail Josh tonight while doing homework?"

Massie's response was, "Not if you don't want to be in the New Pretty Committee."  
What do you mean by, "not if you don't want to be in the New Pretty Committee," Massie? Why are you making me choose you over Josh? Is it just because you were dumped by Derrington -excuse me- Derrick at Skye's party?

I guess so.

But, like a true beta would, I took off Josh's NYY hat, but couldn't say a word after that.

After that, the assembly went on and on, but I found it hard to pay attention to. I couldn't stop thinking about him. What am I supposed to do? Secretly date Josh? Or just ignore him?  
The more I thought about it, the more I stressed over it. I couldn't keep my friends and Josh at the same time, could I? Or would I have to choose between the two?

I was going to have to decide sooner or later.

**AN:** I know this was probably short, but I couldn't think of anything to make it longer. Please R&R!


	3. AN: Please help me!

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, and Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own The Clique by Lisi Harrison, but I do own this story plot.

**AN: **

I really need help with the second chapter because I have no idea what Josh's IM screen name is. If you can either find out what it is, or make one up, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! D


	4. Josh or Massie?

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, and Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own The Clique by Lisi Harrison, but I do own this story plot.

AN: Thank you so much for helping me with the IM problem that I was having. I've decided to use my own IM for Josh (Hotz4Life), but thanks for your imput!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

When I got home from an extremely boring school day, all I could think about was the boy fast. How was I going to tell Josh about it, if I ever did? How would he react?  
Would he dump me, before our relationship even started?  
Would he ignore me for a while, and then talk to me again?  
Would he say he understood?  
What would he do?  
I got to my room, and signed on to AIM, in hope of an IM or e-mail would distract me from my troubling thoughts of how Josh would possibly react. Then, I heard a ping coming from my laptop: It was from Josh.

(italics: thoughts)

**Hotz4Life**: Hey Leesh!

**Holagurrl**: Hey!

**Hotz4Life: **How was school 4 u 2day?

**Holagurrl: **It was... er... fine...

_How was I supposed to tell him about the boyfast??_

**Hotz4Life: **Same here. It was totally different having the boys there, wasn't it?

**Holagurrl: **Yeah, it was.

_With the boyfast, that is..._

**Hotz4Life: **LOL

**Holagurrl: **LOL

**Hotz4Life: **Meet me the front lawn tomorrow morning... I want to ask you something.

_I wonder what he's going to ask me...?_

**Holagurrl: **Ok, I will.

**Hotz4Life: **Cool. :)

**Holagurrl: **:)

Then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Massie.

**Holagurrl: **I GTG, Massie's calling me. TTYL.

**Hotz4Life:** TTYL

I answered my phone as I logged out of AIM. (underline: Massie. Bold: Alicia)

Hey Leesh!

**Hey Mass.**

Would you want to go shopping with me Saturday, after the Friday night sleepovers?

**Sure. Would the rest of the NPC be there?**

No, it'd just be the two of us.

**K. I'll do that. I have to go start my homework.**

Same here. Laytah!

**Laytah, Mass.**

I hung up the phone, and then started my homework, but my mind wasn't on homework. It was on meeting Josh on the front lawn tomorrow. What was he going to say to me?  
How was I going to tell him about the boyfast?  
But most importantly, how was I going to do that with out Massie or anyone from the NPC see me?


	5. The Front Lawn

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, and Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own The Clique by Lisi Harrison, but I do own this story plot.

**AN**: I'm going to be updating this more often, so expect new chapters from me soon. :) Sorry for the long update, but I've been super busy.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Last night, I had called Massie to say that Dean would be driving me to school early so that I could do some "extra studying" for the test that we were supposed to have tomorrow, so I wouldn't need a ride that morning. Deep down, I regretted lying to Massie, but sometimes a girl has to do what she has to do. And what I wanted to do was see Josh. I was nervous about meeting him in the Front Lawn.

For my outfit, I had chosen a navy striped Ralph Lauren polo, Apple Bottom fashion bootcut jeans, and Virgina Calfskin Espadrille wedges (AN: outfit in my profile). I had put my black hair up into a side braid, and also had a navy headband on. I also had my white Brainy Scottie Shoulder bag on my shoulder, with everything I needed: my cell phone, books, makeup, and everything else that a girl would have in her purse.

I was way too nervous to eat breakfast, so I just grabbed an apple and then met my driver out front. As we rode to OCD, I couldn't stop thinking about Josh.

When we had gotten to the Front Lawn, I thanked Dean for the ride, and then got out of the car so I could look for Josh. I didn't have to look for very long, because I found him by the front doors.

I couldn't help but wave to him as I walked towards him. Josh waved back to me. He had on a yellow and black polo with black jeans. Josh also had a black baseball hat on his head. In his hand, there was a beautiful red rose, waiting for it's owner to arrive. I couldn't help but think, _is that rose for me? Ehmagawd!_

As soon as I was near him, Josh said, "Hey Leesh."  
I couldn't help but reply, "Hey."

There was a comfortable silence, until Josh said, "here. This rose is for you," while I accepted it with a smile.

There was, once again, a comfortable silence. Then, I asked, "so... What did you want to ask me?" I was anxious to hear what he had to say.

Josh looked down at the ground, and then was silent, until he mumbled something that I couldn't hear. It sounded like, "willyougooutwithmeandhavethepleasureofbeingmygirlfriend?"

I said, "can you say that again, please?"

He then looked up at me with his ah-dorable eyes and said, "will you go out with me, and have the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

I couldn't help, once again, but think, _Eh. Ma. Gawd. Ehmagawd ehmagawd ehmagawd ehmagawd ehmagawd. _I then replied (well, it was more like a squeal), "YES!"

I also couldn't help but hug him as I said that. I guess that he was surprised, but then wrapped his arms around me. I had a very goofy grin on my face, but I didn't care. I mean, who else was seeing this?

We stayed in that hug for what seemed like forever, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw the Range rover come around the parking lot.

I pulled back, and then said, "IM me later?"  
He replied, "certainly."

I still had that goofy smile on my face when Massie and the rest of TPC met up at the doors with me. Massie asked, "what's with the grin?"  
I didn't respond back because I was too happy, and telling Massie would probably damper the happiness I felt at that moment.


	6. IMs and Plans

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, and Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own The Clique by Lisi Harrison, but I do own this story plot.

**Chapter 4:**

I couldn't concentrate on my homework that night. I couldn't stop thinking about how Josh asked me to be his girlfriend... ME!

I was also too giddy the entire day... I guess people were like, "What the frick?" but I didn't care. How can I care when I'm in love? With the most ah-dorable guy ever?

I was too excited to notice that Josh had sent me an IM, until my computer beeped.

**Hotz4Life:** Hey beautiful

Eh. Ma. Gawd... He just called me beautiful, and we haven't been going out for a day.

**Hollagurrl:** Hey there.

**Hotz4Life: **How was your day?

**Hollagurrl: **It was fine.. U?

**Hotz4Life: **Same...

**Hotz4Life:** So listen...

What was he going to ask me?

**Hollagurl:** Yes?

I know, I know, that was lame, but still...

**Hotz4Life:** Do you want to go out on a date with me Saturday night?

**Hollagurl:** Yes! What time?

**Hotz4Life:** Let's say... 7?

**Hollagurl:** OK... cool with me. )

**Hollagurrl:** G2G do hw. TTYL?

**Hotz4Life**: TTYL.

As soon as I signed off, I screamed with joy and jumped around my room... Until... OH CRAP!

I'm supposed to go shopping with Massie Saturday!

Great... What am I supposed to do now??

Well, the date's at 7, and I could shop from 12 to 5, and then go home and get ready... That could work... Just as long as I don't lose track of time. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do.

AN: Sorry for not updating for a while... It's been kinda busy. Who do you want to find out about Josh and Massie? Tell me in a review or PM.


End file.
